Summertime in Imaginationland
Summertime in Imaginationland is a summer special, taking place in mid-July in Imaginationland. SCRIPT: * Isaac: (spoken, playing guitar) "Come on!" * Fish: (now speaking english) "Yes, come on!" * Shoe: (spoken) "Wow! It's a miracle!" * Optimus Prime: (sung) "Looking into your eyes I know I'm right! If anything's worth my love, it's worth the fight! We only get one change and nothing ties our hands! You're that I want, listen to me! Nothing I want's out of my reach!!" * All: (sung) "I'm free!" * Optimus Prime: (sung) "Heaven helps the man who fights his fear! Love's the only thing that keeps me here!" * All: (sung) "I'm free!" * Optimus Prime: (sung) "You're the reason that I'm hanging on!! My heart's staying where my heart belongs!!" * All: (sung) "I'm free!" * Aladdin: (sung) "Words like violence break the silence, come crashing in, into my little world, painful to me, pierce right through me, can't you understand, oh, my little girl? All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms, words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm!" * Phineas: (sung) "This is the world we live in, and these are the hands we're given, use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in!" * Megatron: (spoken) "Imprisoned..." * Hot Shot: (sung) "Like the sand that seeps right through your fingers so can all your days! As those days go by, you'll have me there to help you find the way!" * Olive Oyl: (sung) "The way I feel with you, I know it's got to last forever!" * Both: (sung) "And when the rain begins to fall, you ride my rainbow in the sky, and I will catch you if you fall, you'll never have to ask me why! And when the rain begins to fall, I'll be the sunshine in your life, you know that we could have it all, and everything will be alright!" * She-Ra: (sung) "You're simply the best! Better than all the rest! Better than anyone! Anyone i've ever met! I've stuck on your heart! Better than any word you say, it tears us apart, baby, I would rather be there..." * Xena (sung) "Out of the ruins... Out from the wreckage... Can't make the same mistake this time. We are the children, the last generation, we are the ones they left behind... And I wonder when we are ever gonna change it, living under fear 'til nothing else remains! We don't need another hero! We don't need another way home! Only ones left beyond Thunderdome! So what do we do with our lives? We leave only a mark! Will our story shine like a light or end in the dark? Give it all or nothing!" * Glinda: (sung) "Would you raise me up? Would you help me down? Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town? Will you make it a little less cold?" * Batty: (sung) "I could do that... I could do that..." * Glinda: (sung) "Will you cater to every fantasy I've got? Will you hose me with the holy water if I get to hot? Will you take me places I've never known?" * Batty: (sung) "I won't do that... I won't do that... Anything for love, oh, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that... I won't do that!" * Megatron: (spoken inside his prison) "Wine? Ah..." * Toaster: (sung) "You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on! We'll stay forever this way! You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on!" * Megatron: (spoken) "Out! Out!!!!!!!" * Jean Valjean: (sung) "Turn around, bright eyes!" * She-Ra: (sung) "Every now and then I fall apart!" * Jean Valjean: (sung) "Turn around, bright eyes!" * She-Ra: (sung) "Every now and then I fall apart, and I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever! And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever, and we'll only be making it bright, 'cause we'll never be wrong together! We'll make love at the end of the line! Your love is like a shadow for me all of the time! I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark! We're living in a powder keg and give them all sparks! I really need you tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight! Forever's gonna start tonight! Once upon a time, I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart! Nothing I can do, the total eclipse of the heart... Once upon a time, there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark, nothing I can say! The total eclipse of the heart!" * He-Man: (sung) "Shout! Shout! Let it all out! These are the things I could do without! Come on! I'm talking to you! Come on!" * Sailor Moon: (sung) "I'm here all alone, Still wait by the phone, The hours go by, What else could I do but to cry! I call and I call, Just to make things right Have I lost the fight? Where were you last night? I beg and I cry, I keep asking why Where were you last night? Where were you last night?" * Optimus Prime: (sung) "Shot through the heart and you're to blame! Darling, you gave love a bad name!" * She-Ra: (sung) "If you were a woman and I was a man... Would it be so hard to understand that a heart's a heart and we do what we can if you were a woman and I was a man? Oh, if you were a woman and I was a man!" * Elsa the Snow Queen: (sung) "You only see what your eyes want to see... How can life be what you want it to be? You're frozen... When your heart's not open..." * Fantine: (sung) "Nothing compares... Nothing compares to you..." * Leonardo: (sung) "There's a cold, kinetic heat, struggling, stretching for their feet, never stopping with her head against the wind! She's a maniac! Maniac! On the floor! And she's dancing like she's never danced before! She's a maniac! Maniac! I sure know! And she's dancing like she's never danced before!" * Megatron: (spoken) "So, those heroes are at a Summertime party at Gatsby's? SO BE IT!!!" (grunts angrily) * Isaac: (sung) "Skinhead, deadhead, everybody's gone bad, situation, aggravation, everybody's allegation, in the soup, on the news, everybody's dog food, bang bang shot dead, everybody's gone mad!" * All Heroes: (sung) "All I wanna say is they don't really care about us! All I wanna say is they don't really care about us!" * Shoutmon: (sung) "Now I'm still trusting everyday, and people try and mess with me, Shoutmon, got another thing coming, cause I handle mine, and I though I'd better let you know! I'm no punk, I can't get down, I don't give a damn no matter who's around! That was just fine 'til now! So i!" * He-Man: (sung) "Held my head high!" * Shoutmon: (sung) "Knew I!" * He-Man: (sung) "Do I survive?" * Shoutmon: (sung) "Well, I made it!" * He-Man: (sung) "I made it!" * Shoutmon: (sung) "I don't hate it!" * He-Man: (sung) "Don't hate it!" * Shoutmon: (sung) "That's just the way it goes! I done made it through, stand on my own two, I've paid my dues! Tried to hold me down! You can't stop me now! I've paid my dues!" * Firestorm: (sung) "Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight! You think about my brother if you matter if you're black or white!" * Isaac: (spoken) "Here's Gatsby!!" * Jay Gatsby: (spoken) "Thank you, thank you, for some weeks there has been rumors of my retirement, and I can now tell you these were ALL true, and it is now my pleasure to introduce the new owner of my castle-- Dusty Crophopper!!" * Megatron: (spoken) "If only I could team up with the villains..." * Sam Manson: (spoken) "My turn!" (sung) "So long ago, wasn't it a dream? Wasn't it a dream? I know, yes I know, seemed so very real, seemed so very real. Took a walk down the street, through the heat-whispered trees, I thought I could hear (hear, hear, hear). Someone called out my name as it started to rain two spirits dancing so strange." * Blue and Green Frackles: (sung) "Ah! böwakawa poussé, poussé! Ah! böwakawa poussé, poussé! Ah! böwakawa poussé, poussé!" * She-Ra: (sung) "Oh, show me heaven, cover me, leave me breathless! Oh, show me heaven, please..." * Oh: (spoken) "What? Showing you heaven?!" (sung) "Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth-- You stay in heaven and love comes first! Ooh, heaven is a place on earth! Ooh, heaven is a place on earth!" * Rocket Raccoon: (spoken) "Moskau! Moskau!" * Some Heroes (sung in German): "Moskau! Fremd und geheimnisvoll, Türme aus rotem Gold, Kalt wie das Eis. Moskau! Doch wer dich wirklich kennt, Der weiß, ein Feuer brennt In dir so heiß! Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser! Hey hey Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön! Towarisch hey hey hey auf das Leben! Auf Dein Wohl Bruder hey Bruder ho! Hey hey hey hey! Moskau, Moskau! Wirf die Gläser an die Wand Russland ist ein schönes Land! Ho ho ho ho ho, hey! Moskau, Moskau! Deine Seele ist so groß Nachts da ist der Teufel los! Ha ha ha ha ha, hey! Moskau, Moskau! Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar! Mädchen sind zum küssen da Ho ho ho ho ho, hey! Moskau, Moskau! Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht! Ha ha ha ha ha! HEY!" * She-Ra: (whispering) "Moskau! Moskau!" * Optimus Prime: (sung) "Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me!" * Deadpool: (spoken) "Outta my way! This is my karaoke lession and it is special!" (sung) "Ra, Ra, Rasputin! Lover of the Russian Queen! There was a cat that really was lost!" * Scott Tracy: (sung) "Hallo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc Și te rog, iubirea mea, primește fericirea." * Virgil Tracy: (sung) "Alo, alo, Sunt eu, Picasso, Ți-am dat bip și sunt voinic, dar să știi, nu-ți cer nimic." * All Tracy Brothers: (sung) "Vrei să pleci, dar nu mă, nu mă iei, Nu mă, nu mă iei, Nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei , Chipul tău și dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tăi!" * Isaac and Fish: (spoken, shouting names) "Scott! Virgil! Alan! Gordon! John!" * Megatron: (spoken) "Oh no, I'll never be free!" * Annie: (slipping on floor) "Woah!" * Dudley Puppy: (sung) "Annie, are you OK? Annie are you OK? Annie are you OK, baby? You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal!" * Annie: (sung) "Only emptiness remains, it replaces all, all the pain..." * Captain Barnacles: (sung) "Won't you come out and play with me?" * Both: (sung) "Step by step, heart to heart, left, right, left, we all fall down like toy soldiers... Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers..." * Kitty Katswell: (sung) "Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need! I need a hero! I'm holding on for a hero til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holding on for a hero til the morning light! He's gotta be soon and he's gotta be son and he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life!" * Rocket Raccoon: (spoken) "Larger than life? Come on!" (sung) "All of my time spent in flashes of light!!! All you people, can you see? Can't you see how your love's affecting our reality? Every time we're down, you could make it right and that makes you larger than life!" * Captain Barnacles: (spoken) "I just heard that..." (sung) "Cause to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me! Oh, baby, baby! Oops I did it again, I played with your heart and get lost in the game! Oh, baby, baby! Oops, you think I'm in love that I'm sent from above! I'm not that innocent!" * Oh: (sung) "Every time I look at you, you've got that something, what can I do? You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep! I'm so excited, I'm in too deep! Oooh, crazy! But it feels alright! Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night!" * Hellboy: (sung) "I got the power!" (the word power echoes) * He-Man: (sung) "And if I only could make a deal with God, and let him swap our places! Been running up that road! Been running up that hill, no problems!" * Captain Scarlet: (sung) "And there were voices that want to be heard, so much to mention, but you can't find the words! The scent of magic, the beauty that's been, it all grows wilder than the wind! Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye!!" * Xena: (sung) "You'd better hope and pray that you make it safe back to your own world, You'd better hope and pray that you'll wake one day in your own world, 'Cause when you sleep at night, they don't hear your cries in your own world... Only time will tell if you can break the spell back in your own world..." * Megatron: (spoken angrily) "I am free now!! I disrupt the party!" * Optimus Prime: (spoken) "Megatron?!" * Fantine: (sung) "Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn about the power of love..." * Galtar: (sung) "Show no fear or she may fade away! In your hand, the birth of a new day!" * Both: (sung) "Make-believe on everywhere living in your eyes, written on the pages is the answer to a Never-Ending Story..." * Megatron: (spoken) "Cut the singing!!!" (shots deflected make the notes of "The Final Countdown") * Optimus Prime: (sung) "We're leaving together and this is farewell! And maybe we'll come back to Earth! Who can tell? I guess there is no-one to blame! We're leaving ground! (Leaving ground) Will thing never be the same again? It's the final countdown! The final countdown!" * Captain Barnacles: (spoken) "You are sinned, Megatron!" * Megatron: (sung) "When I look back upon my life, it's always with a sense of shame, I've always been the one to blame... For everything I want to do, no matter where or when or who, there's one thing in common, too-- It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin! It's a sin! Everything I've ever done, everything I'll ever do, every place I've ever been, everywhere I'm going to, it's a sin!" (sending Marx with his shotgun rifle to kill Miss Deer and Princess Rainicorn, injuring Optimus in the process) * Optimus Prime: (sung) "I, I just died in your arms tonight... It must have been something you said... I just died in your arms tonight..." * Dusty Crophopper: (sung) "EUPHORIA!!! EUPHORIA! We're going up! Euphoria! An everlasting piece of art, a beating love within my heart! We're going up up up up up!" * (special ends) Category:Summertime Category:Imaginationland